


A message to willing artists

by Wayne59



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne59/pseuds/Wayne59
Summary: A message to all willing artists





	A message to willing artists

Howdy everybody. Wayne here. 

I know I shouldn't be doing this.. But, I am making this.. Asking something of any willing artist. For.. Whoever be willing. 

So.. I love the Maximum Ride manga.. And, like many others.. I've written some.. Erotic stories (I orphaned then, to write new versions).. And, I looked up "Maximum Ride hentai".. And found.. Almost nothing. And,, I figured.. My own erotic work isn't very good but.. It might make a decent enough hentai. I know there must be some kind of maximum ride fans, who are artists and come close the original manga. So.. I figured I'd make a message to them.. But, I didn't know how else to do that. . So, I decided to do this. 

Now.. I know what you're probably thinking,, do I intend to write actual stories... Or, just porn with minor plot? Well.. I won't say the account's name.. But, I will tell you.. I have a separate account, right here on AO3 (and.. Two more on other websites), where I write actual stories. Ones with plot. This account was created.. Just to get some thoughts out of my head.. And share them. Hopefully with people who enjoy them. 

On my other accounts (where I write actual stories).. Will still ask for artists to draw the actual stories. But, for now,, let's focus on the minor plot/mostly Perv stuff. 

If you are an artist and you'd like to draw my work.. Please tell me in the comments below, if you want to. 

PS.. Sometime before 2020.. I shall post even more stories,, with even more smut. And, my other accounts.. More actual stories. (I have no idea what's wrong with me). 

Anyway.. Wayne out.


End file.
